CMD
by Sordman
Summary: What could happen after TR4... (may be it's real, I don't know :-)


ñîäåðæàíèå

** CMD **

** Vassiliy B. aka Sordman**

  
**_Author's note:_** Ok, guys. The following is not a real story (are you kidding? :-) it's just a fanfiction... and it shouldn't be considered as real adventures of Lara (ahmm...well, who knows?) but anyway...what Core/Eidos can do with me? I'm too far away from them... :-) Then, I'm not a writer...to be honest, it's my second Lara story at all and first English story...I have never met Lara Croft or anybody else who is showed here, I never was in buildings like the company building that is showed here... well, if you don't like it, take all that story just as a joke...may be a cruel joke, but who cares? At least there are a lot of WORSE TR stories in the world... ;-)   
May be you've already guessed what CMD is stand for, eh? :-) It isn't that tough. ;-) Remember Duke.  
Oh, yeah...I would like to thank my good friend Larisa Kucherenko, aka St.Natla, for great assistance on writing all this story.   
Ah, and sorry for some possible mis-spelling... writing on non-your, foreign language is even harder than you can imagine... ;-)   
So, that's all and let's begin!  


* * *

  
  
-Okay, okay, it's finally done! Excellent! – heard Lara under huge foam-plastic bricks coloured under stone. – Lara, you did the best! – there was some laugh, possibly from operator's side.   
Lara silently cursed and then stood up, throwing bricks away. – So, I hope there will be no more takes? – she said tiredly. They've repeated this scene about fifteen times already, sometimes because of Werner, who couldn't repeat his words properly even after five times, sometimes because she couldn't avoid falling bricks and they hit her before it was needed; one time a brick even hit the camera. Lara felt very exhausted. In the moments like that she hated all that movie stuff.  
-Don't worry, Lara! –said director of the shoot cheerfully, standing up from his chair. – All the work is done, thanks everyone! – shouted he into his megaphone. Crewmen began to move around, taking away bricks, wiping sand and turning off lights. Lara stepped out from pyramid entrance decoration. Two crewmen nearby carried away a large picture with sand desert background. Lara quickly moved into small room that supposed to be her cloak-room.  
She changed her "desert" outfit – to be honest, she hated it as well – into her usual skirt and blouse, washed out the make-up and watched at herself in the mirror. The woman there looked just like usual tired Lara Croft. Lara slightly smiled to herself. Anyway, that was her last shoot. There won't be more games.   
Just after that thought somebody knocked at the door and Lara sighed. Speaking with anyone, whoever he was, it was the last thing she needed now. - I'm busy! - said she, irritating.   
-Lara? - said the very familiar voice out of the door. - It's important!  
Lara cursed again. Important? Is there anything in the world that CAN'T be important for you? - I'm busy, Jeremy – she said again. - Can't you understand?  
-Lara, I just want you to look into my office before you leave... It's really important, we need to talk.  
"Oh...no. What now?" - As you wish, dear Jeremy. And now...why don't you just leave me alone?! - "And also...do me a favour...fuck off, please..." – she added mentally.  
Some time later Lara walked to the door with "Jeremy Smith, the Managing Director" plague. She looked at it, sighed heavily and then opened a door and walked in.   
Jeremy was sitting at his table, doing nothing. Actually, he was twirling in his hands a little statue of Lara, that usually was standing on his table. The wall behind him was full of Tomb Raider posters. Rendered Laras smiled from pictures to real Lara almost from everywhere. Lara glanced to one of TR1 posters and felt some sort of nostalgia...but quickly pushed this thought away. The game was over. That was her final decision.  
Jeremy put a statue to a table and turned to Lara as she walked to him.   
-So, Lara...I suppose you imagine why I've invited you here. - said he.   
-Sorry to disappoint you, but I'd prefer to hear it from you. Would you please tell me...??  
-Well... - Jeremy paused. - I'd like to talk about the games...   
Lara interrupted him. - I told you I'm leaving, do you remember that?! I don't want to take part in this crap any longer!  
-Lara, please, calm down. I know, you're tired. You should just take a rest for a while. Think about it. Don't make such radical decisions...  
-No, Jeremy. I said - NO. Never. The last two games were such a crap - I feel sorry for myself for taking part in 'em. Yeah, I'm speaking' about your favourite "Lust Revelation" too. Jeremy, no. Can't you understand it? I'm fed up. Jeez, Jeremy, TR4 is about to release - you'll get a LOT of money for it... what else do you want from me???  
-Lara...  
-What? Well, I loved the first game. I liked the second one - just because it still reminds me about my real adventures. Yeah. But then you just bought me for the third part...and fooled me with that Lust Revelation... it was pretty shitty, Jeremy. Today I've finished all my obligations. Jeremy, for God's sake, I've died in this game! And I think it's already enough!   
-Lara, please...listen to me.  
-Ok, I'm listening. But keep in mind all what I've said.  
-Lara, I understand your position, and I don't want to force you to do anything. But let me explain. Try to understand. As you know, the Last Revelation is a great step forward compared to previous TR games. We expect a great amount of sells all over the world, and I think this game will be the most popular TR game ever. (Lara sniffed.) Lara, I'm serious. I'm talking about really big money...   
-So? What do you want from me?  
-I have an idea about some sort of sequel... Lara, wait!! Please, Lara, where're you going?! Lara!  
Lara stopped just at the doors and turned to Jeremy, nearly vaporising him with her glance.   
-Now you listen to me, Jeremy. Listen carefully. NO MORE, do you hear it, N-O M-O-R-E G-A-M-E-S! That's my very last word. No more! Is it clear enough? Sell your games, do whatever you like, but NEVER bother me again with that crap. I'm leaving. My game is over. Good luck. - With that Lara walked out, loudly slamming the door.  
Jeremy sighed heavily. He knew it should happen like that...but he must at least try that on a good way.  
  
Time was running rapidly. At the next week Last Revelation was finally released, with great sensation and advertisement campaign. Lara observed all the event, to be honest, with lack of interest. A great event took place in Eidos, with huge crowd of people. There was woman, who was maked-up just like Lara. She was giving autographs. How it was stupid, thought Lara, just as always... Jeremy tried to make Lara consent to take part in it by herself, but she strongly refused. There was also a great sensation in Internet, on the Croft Times, official Tomb Raider site and other sites, dedicated to TR. Lara took a quick glance there and then turned off the computer, unable to read any of that crap. She had her own opinion about the game - Lara already received her own exclusive copy, that was now standing on the shelf above her computer among other games. Well, actually Lara honestly tried to play it for a little, but deleted the game just after first two minutes of playing - she couldn't stand this reminding of endless hours that she spent in Core while making a game. Long, monotonous and boring levels that she was to go through, the movies and cutscenes with many takes, - all that game stuff was nearly making her mad. That was interesting in the first two games, but then...Lara often wondered, why did she let Jeremy persuade her to all that crap yet another time. The memories about it made her wince with a disgusting feeling.   
Lara realised all that thing long time ago, just when they started Last Revelation. Eidos and Core were just using her image for making money. The most offensive thing was that they didn't even put much effort to it. Even that "next step", Last Revelation was just an improved clone of Tomb Raider II, at least graphically. Old game engine...blurry 64x64 textures looking like shit spreaded over interior, walls that seem to be alive when you came closer to them, ladders actually PAINTED on walls, flat sprite trees, boxy models of enemies... Lara felt insulting - she put so much efforts, and the result was like that? It seemed that only system requirements was changed from game to game. Without mentioning the game script, of course. Oooh, the script deserved the stand-alone talkabout. Scripts for TR1 and TR2 was based on Lara's real adventures - may be that was the reason why did she like them? - but next games, TR3 and LR had so crappy script that Lara nearly got mad when she read them at the first time. Unfortunately, every time she signed a contract with Core, and couldn't break it... Anyway, Lara was glad that that time had gone now.   
  


* * *

  
It was some of that cloudy days of December, when the dawn is late and the dusk is early, and you hardly can see the sun, when the temperature holds just a bit above water-freezing point and the snow that is slowly falling from above immediately melts and fill every little pit with dirty water... when the cold wind is blowing from almost everywhere and you just HATE to go outdoors.  
Lara was returning home after a long shopping-trip to the town. She drove her car into the yard, parked it at front of the mansion and walked out, carrying a large bag with new purchases.   
To her surprise, the door was unlocked. Lara frowned. Well, that was happening from time to time, but she was sure that she locked the door now...or did she? Lara wondered at it and decided that she didn't exactly remember it. Anyway, it was too cold outdoors to stay out, so Lara walked in.  
There was no sign of robbery or something, and Lara relaxed. She put the bag to the table in the kitchen and walked upstairs to her room.   
The main surprise was waiting for her there. A managing director of Core, Jeremy Smith, was sitting in her favourite armchair with one of her little, but powerful Beretta guns, which was aimed to her now.   
-Hi, Lara! - said he with a nice smile.   
Lara froze. She didn't answer, her mind was racing. Why Jeremy? How did he get here? What does he want? And why, why, why??? There were no answers. Lara stared to Jeremy, unable to believe her eyes. Well, Jeremy looked just like usual Jeremy, the only difference was a gun in his hand.  
-So, Lara... I hope you won't make me shoot you? Please, be kind and take a seat. We need to talk.  
Without saying a word, Lara walked to a chair and sat down.   
-Okay. You know, Lara, it feels so good to command you....- smiled Jeremy. However, his gun didn't moved a bit. - A weapon gives such a power...you know, I like that feeling. Just like playing you in Tomb Raider...  
-What do you want? - said Lara, coldly.  
-Actually, nothing important exactly... I've already got almost everything I want. Lara? Please...introduce yourself.  
Lara frowned. Did he address to her? Jeremy seemed to be completely out of his mind...and the weapon in his hand made him even more dangerous. May be if she could speak with him, distract his attention...she'd succeed to take away his gun... but at that moment she saw her.   
A woman in brown shorts and green T-shirt walked out from the bathroom, stood near Jeremy and smiled to Lara. - Hello, darlin', - said she with Lara's voice.   
Lara couldn't say a word. She stared to her double, unable to believe her eyes. The likeness of two Laras was tremendous. The face, the shape, the whole body were completely the same. Lara was absolutely dazed.  
-Well....impressed? - inquired Jeremy. – So...Lara, this is Lara. - smiled he.   
-Who...who are you??? – squeezed out Lara.  
Her double smiled playfully. -I am you. - said she. -The famous Lara Croft. Now guess who are you now?   
-Yes, Lara. - grinned Jeremy. - You're nobody now. She's your new instance.  
Lara was stunned. -But how...and WHY??? Why the hell are you doing that??  
-It's business, Lara. Money. Game production means BIG money in our world. Especially when making such a great hit like Tomb Raider. The things are getting harder now. Yes, our company is working on several another projects...but the primary game for us is no doubt Tomb Raider. Nothing ever gave us such sells and income. The stakes are too high for us...well, Lara, it's supposed to be a secret of the company...but I think I can tell you. You see, Lara, in fact we're close to bankrupt. Without Tomb Raider we won't be able to survive, there won't be so strong support...well, at the best case we'll be bought by Microsoft, but I doubt about it. We expected that Last Revelation will help us...but actually, Lara, I think it was a failure. People seem to lose interest to Tomb Raider. TRLR didn't bring us the income we'd expected. We're taking losses, Lara! And we need, we MUST do something.   
-Yeah, and this is another...Dumb Raider. - said Lara bitterly.  
-We have no choice, Lara. Anyway...it will be a completely new Tomb Raider. Next Generation - sounds nice and cool, doesn't it? I think our mistake was that we continued the old storyline with your old image...and new people, who didn't ever play Tomb Raider, have no interest in it. The new game will be completely different. We'll use that Matrix style...with cool gadgets and stuff...people will like it.   
-And you want me to play there? Jeremy, you crazy idiot! I'll NEVER take part in crap like this!   
-I know. - said Jeremy patiently, - And that's why Lara's here. - he pointed to the second Lara and she smiled again. - Meet the new Tomb Raider!  
-Bastards...bloody bastards! - shouted Lara. – But what do you want from ME??? What are you doing here, motherfucker? I'm not in that gaming shit already!   
-No, Lara, you are. Or, in fact, our Lara is. We'll need to support our new project...we expect the interest from new gamers that could be compared with an interest after the first Tomb Raider game...do you remember that, Lara? That army of fans besieging your house and hardly letting you to go outside, that interviews and photos for magazines...and so on. Also, I'm sure you'll be against the new image of you. So, you see, Lara.... there's no choice.  
-Please, Jeremy... - pleaded Lara. - Say me it's just a joke. Just wonders of make-up... It's the craziest thing I've ever heard before... You weren't serious, were you?  
-Sorry, Lara...but I'm serious as never. Nothing personal. I just worry about my company. - He shrugged. - Now, Lara, put your hands behind your back.  
-No way.  
-I insist - said Jeremy with harder tone. The gun was still aimed to Lara. - The nice way or bad way - the choice is yours, Lara.  
-You crazy bastard! - said Lara, trying to look at her right side with a corner of an eye. - You think you'll succeed in it? You'll be exposed in two days!  
-That's why I'm here now. Our Lara must get into your life, Lara...oh, shit! - at that moment Lara leaped right from her chair and ran to the door. Jeremy cursed and aimed.  
BANG! - the bullet pierced into the door just before Lara was going to run outside. She immediately stopped and froze. Jeremy obviously didn't want to play fool with her...   
-So, the bad way now? - said Jeremy. - Lara? Get her.   
Second Lara walked to real Lara, keeping away from shoot line and letting Jeremy to keep Lara under his aim.   
-Hands behind your back! - ordered she to Lara.  
Lara slowly turned to her and looked at her face. She had a feeling that she was looking into some kind of mirror... some evil mirror at that time, however. Another Lara had completely the same face and body...but there was something in her eyes that made Lara to wince.   
Another Lara took a pair of handcuffs from her backpack. - I won't repeat. - said she with threatening voice.  
Lara didn't moved. She had an idea...   
- Okay! - the second Lara had lost her patience and tried to catch Lara on her hand. That was what Lara was waiting for. She'd made a simple trick of judo and with an subtle motion catch second Lara into claw on her neck and turned to Jeremy, using her hostage's body as a shield.  
-Well, Jeremy... - smiled she, - it's my turn now!  
She didn't even have time to finish her words. Unfortunately, another Lara had a practice in judo too. She freed from the claw, instantly hit Lara into her stomach and while Lara was writhing with pain and gasping for air, quickly put handcuffs on her arms. Lara was rendered harmless now.  
-Done, boss. - reported another Lara and punched Lara one more time. She howled.  
-Ok, let's move now. - said Jeremy and stood up. Lara's double took a scotch tape and stuck up Lara's mouth. – Less noise. – explained she, when Jeremy asked her about it. They left Lara's room, walked out from the house and moved to Lara's Aston-Martin. Second Lara pushed Lara into, to a back seat and ran to the gates. Jeremy sat to the driver's seat, started the engine, drove out from the mansion and waited for second Lara, who was closing the gates. Then the car drove away.  
  


* * *

  
The main building of Core in Derbyshire wasn't too far from Lara's home. The way was quite familiar for Lara - she used to drive there while making Tomb Raider games. Usually it took about half of an hour to drive from her mansion to Core, and sometimes, when Lara was too tired and wanted to get home as quickly as she could, she made all the way in 15 minutes. But Jeremy drove her car extremely carefully, like he had a trunk full of explosives. Despite of the fact that Lara was in handcuffs, the second Lara, who was sitting on backseat near original Lara, kept her in aim of Jeremy's gun all the way. Well, anyway Lara wasn't going to oppose; she just couldn't do anything. During all the way no one let out a word and there was a silent tension in the car. Lara already realised that they took her to Core. She was just counting distance to it. She couldn't understand, what they was doing that for and why didn't they kill her immediately. However, Lara wasn't going to ask them about that...  
The car reached the Core entrance, Jeremy nodded to the gatekeeper and then drove to the parking. The bar closed after them and Lara felt just like that was the lid of her own grave. Then car stopped.  
Jeremy got out, and waited for the second Lara, who pushed out real Lara and then led her to the direction of Core building.   
  
  
When they entered inside, nobody seemed to be surprised with two Laras. However, there wasn't too much people really there... but anyway. Lara thought that the whole Core was involved at this dirty things...   
They walked to the elevator, which had just arrived and waited while the crowd of people leave it. Still nobody put much attention at two Lara's...oh, well, in fact somebody did. Jeremy turned to greet Suzie Hamilton and Toby Gard who had just walked to them.  
-Congratulations, Jeremy. – smiled Suzie Hamilton, the public relations manager of Core. – I see you've finally made it.   
-Sure, - smiled Jeremy in answer. – We should do it anyway, sooner or later.   
-I still think that it's a bad idea. – remarked Toby. – I've always said it. - Lara noticed a sign of regret in his eyes when he looked at her.  
-May be.– said Jeremy. – But it doesn't matter.   
-Of course. – said Toby. – Nobody of you cares about it...and I'm glad I'm not here anymore. Excuse me...but I have to go. – He abruptly turned and walked to the exit. Jeremy looked at him, until he walked out.  
-Toby...he'll never change a bit. – said he finally. – Suzie, what was he doing here?  
-Well, nothing serious. I think he just wanted to remember his past...he took some of his old and abandoned work, talked with his old friends – that stuff. Just a friendly visit of old guest, I think. – Suzie grinned. – Well, and you're going to have a little talk with our famous heroine now, aren't you?  
-Sure. – confirmed Jeremy, looking at speechless and helpless Lara. – Just a little talk, indeed.  
-Good luck then. – Suzie smiled and walked away.  
  
Finally Jeremy and two Laras entered to some room. Lara looked around. It was a usual game room, just like the ones where she took part in creating Tomb Raider. A lot of game decorations and fake things was dropped along the walls, three tables with super-modern computers was standing at the one corner, however nobody was working on them. All lights and cameras was pushed into another corner. A lonely simple chair was standing at the middle. Looking to it, Lara remembered an electric chair from the movies about prisons... To complete the impression, second Lara pushed original Lara onto this chair and fastened her to it with another pair of handcuffs. Then she finally ripped off the scotch tape from her mouth and Lara cried out from pain.  
-What the hell is all that for??? - she shouted immediately. -What else???  
-Just wait for a moment - smiled Jeremy again and Lara didn't like that smile. Not that she was still able to consider his smiles nice, but that smile was promising something really bad...  
Just right then the door opened again and Adrian Smith, the operations director of Core, walked in.  
-Well done, Jeremy, - said he contentedly, - I hope there wasn't too much problems? Anyway...we just had to do it one day.  
-Well, she tried to resist, - turned Jeremy to him, smiling, - but it wasn't that tough.   
-You son of a bitch... - said Lara. She was beside herself with rage - You're all fucking freaks...  
-May be, Lara, may be...who knows? - said Jeremy. - Lara? - turned he to second Lara. - Let's begin.  
Another Lara took a little bag from the table nearby and produced a small injection set. Adrian took a chair from the corner and sat down, Jeremy chose to sit on the table. Adrian gave him folder with a lot of paper sheets with printed questions and a pen.   
-So, Lara, - began Jeremy, trying a pen on the corner of paper, - we had studied all your life. As you understand, our Lara will replace you, and for that purpose she must know you thoroughly. Your habits, your friends, your style of life... Of course, she won't be able to lead the life like yours all the time, it's nearly impossible for a human. She will gradually change that image, but the definition word is "gradually". And at least at the first time she must do completely like you...for the purpose that the world won't note the replacement. - Meanwhile another Lara took a little bottle with transparent liquid and filled her syringe. - We had learned a lot of details about your life, you just can't imagine, how much...we spied you almost everywhere, we collected information about numerous little things that could betray us... but nevertheless we still have a big list of vexed questions. Of course, we could continue gathering info, but the time is working against us. So, the simplest decision was to get answers from the first hands. - Jeremy smiled again. Second Lara raised the syringe and pushed the piston, to make sure that there wasn't left air bubbles in it. - And to make sure that you won't refuse to answer us, or try to trip us up, we'll have to use this small trick on you...some sort of a drug. Also known as "truth potion".  
Second Lara walked to Lara with syringe and a little piece of cotton wool. - Relax, darling... - smiled she. – It won't be much pain... – Lara snarled and tried to get free. But the handcuff chain was too strong and the chair was screwed to the floor...   
Second Lara waited patiently. - So, what way do you choose? - asked she. - The calm one or hard one? I'll do the injection anyway, but if I were you, well, I am you after all, I would have never chosen the hard one...take it as an advice.  
Lara thought that the resistance won't help anyway...so she let out a long phrase of curses and then relaxed, letting another Lara to make an injection.  
-Done, boss! - said she and put the syringe on a table. – A couple of minutes - and she will be ready for using.   
Jeremy and Adrian laughed. Lara didn't consider it funny. The world around her became to slightly lose it's contours...and the wave of apathy became to pull down on her.   
Lara heard voices of Jeremy and Adrian...they were so loud and muffled...like she heard them through a thick layer of wool. Lara screw up her eyes - the lamp on the ceiling was too bright...like a sun...and it's light was unbearable. Lara almost closed her eyes. The whole her body suddenly became extremely heavy...she tried to move her arm, but that was impossible task. The arm weight about two tons. Lara felt like fully exhausted and incapable to do anything on her own wish. She lazily tried to remember what was happened with her...that was too difficult, too. Her own thoughts was moving so slo-o-o-o-owwly, like in a environment with a heavy resistance...it was so easy to relax and don't try to do anything...and she relaxed. No thoughts, no mental rubbish, no other useless activity...just clear and opened mind. And then she heard Jeremy's voice. It was so soft and sincere, it intruded to her little own world, breaking the short period of nirvana...Lara was completely under control of that voice. The voice wanted to get an answer on a simple question....so Lara answered. She didn'd try to understand, why was she doing it, or why Jeremy was asking her...it was too difficult. And answering was much, much easier...  


* * *

  
-That's all. - said Jeremy, closing his folder and putting down the pen. - Now we shouldn't have any troubles with that.  
-So, what we'll do with her? - asked Adrian, looking to unconscious Lara.   
-You know it as well as we all - said Jeremy and stood up. - She's only an obstacle for us now...and we are to get rid from her. There's no other way...we can't leave even a little chance of fail. Lara? It's time.. Let's do it.  
-Right here? - asked second Lara, surprised.   
-Of course not! We don't need any dead bodies here! - Jeremy let out a laugh. - You know it, Lara, don't you? Carry her to a special area, we'll deal with it later.  
Second Lara shrugged and walked to the chair with original Lara. She unlocked the handcuffs that was linking Lara to chair and tried to raise her up. Unfortunately, it was a hard task. Lara was completely limp, and unable to move any muscle. It was like carrying a sandbag.  
Second Lara cursed and then put Lara to the chair.   
-Jeremy, - said she - I think she can do all the way by herself.  
-Ah, do as you wish. - said Jeremy, who was walking out from the room, closely followed by Adrian. - Just report when it will be done. - He closed the door from the other side.  
Second Lara sighed and took the syringe and the ampoule of antidote...  
  
Lara was slowly gaining control of herself. It felt like awakening from a long sleep period... or from a narcosis. Her mind was slowly clearing from a blur, and her body gradually recovered from numbness. Lara opened her eyes...the world around still was reeling, but she could saw another Lara, who was waiting for her full awakening. Jeremy and Adrian must have been already left.   
-Awoke? - asked another Lara, noticing that Lara was looking to her. - Go.  
She raised Lara to her feet and pushed her to the door. Lara nearly fell and tried to resist, but her arms was still chained behind her back, and her body didn't obeyed her completely yet, so she could only swear. However, another Lara didn't pay much attention to this and didn't answer...  
She led Lara through the long empty passage to a door of the auxiliary elevator at the end. There she pushed the button and waited for the elevator arrival. And that was when Lara saw her chance...  
She took a little step behind...and one more...and another one... Second Lara didn't notice that, she was impatiently looking at the elevator doors. Lara carefully took one more step and now she was right behind another Lara. At the next second the elevator finally arrived and it's doors opened with a soft "ding". Second Lara turned to order Lara to get in...  
Lara knew that there will be no other chance. Although her arms was chained together, her legs was still free. And her foot immediately caught another Lara right under her jaw. The power of impact dropped Lara on the floor, but another Lara nearly flew into the elevator. She stroke the wall hard and dropped to the floor. Elevator doors closed after her.   
Lara immediately jumped to her feet. She hadn't much time right now, another Lara could recover in any second. Lara quickly looked around. The first door in the corridor was opened...so she charged there.   
Another Lara pushed open the elevator doors. To say that she was angry was to say nothing. The hatred was burning in her mind, and she was now a highest danger for any living thing that could stay on her way. Lara drew Jeremy's gun and scanned the corridor, looking for any sign of real Lara... -Where're you, darling? - said she with a soft and nice voice...that however promised the immediate death.  
The answer was silence. Anyway, Lara knew the real Lara just had no time to escape far from her... so she decided to begin with the first door.  
Door nearly flew from it's hinges as another Lara kicked it open and ran in, aiming around. It was a usual office room, but now it was temporary abandoned for reconstruction. Tables, computers and clipboards were everywhere, among with step-ladders and tins of paint. It was dark here - all lights were off and there were only wires left instead of lamps on the ceiling. However, there was no Lara in sight. Second Lara began to move carefully further into the room.   
Meanwhile the real Lara was sitting under one of the tables, silently trying to get free from the handcuffs. But that was nearly impossible. Lara only managed to move her hands underneath her, so now handcuffs were in front of her. It was more comfortable now, but however didn't help much. Another Lara was slowly closing to her hiding place...   
Second Lara was watchfully looking around, ready to fire into the first moving shadow. It seemed that there was nobody there...and then, all of sudden, a table from her left leaped to her, just when she didn't expect it. Table crushed into her, throwing away and stunning her. The pistol flew out from her hand and disappeared under the tables, as second Lara fell to floor. She didn't lost her conscience and immediately jumped up to her feet...but just at that moment Lara, who had appeared behind that table, stroke her with an office chair. There was a short cry and second Lara fell down, unconscious. Lara carefully walked closer to her, ready to strike her again. However, that wasn't needed - her enemy was completely unable to resist. Lara relieved – she finally caught her luck...and may be she won't let it leave again.  


* * *

  
Lara walked through the corridor, trying to look as usual and calm as she could and don't attract much attention. Another Lara was left resting in that office, locked and tied to a chair with scotch tape. Lara even looked into another empty game room and got into her "desert suit", just to look as much like her double as possible. And now she was trying to leave Core unnoticed...  
Lara walked to elevator doors, where two talking programmers was already waiting for elevator arrival. They didn't pay much attention to anything except themselves, and one of them just nodded to Lara as greeting. Lara answered with a polite smile and turned away. Well, thought she, the first test is passed... I think I'll do it.  
Elevator doors opened and Lara, among with programmers, entered in. The elevator was already full of people heading down. Lara pushed the first floor button and moved to the very corner of the elevator, trying to gather all her calmness and patience. The escape wasn't too far.  
Soon the elevator stopped at the first floor and all the people, including Lara, walked out to the large hall, full of people. Lara looked around, trying to find the safest way out...and just right then somebody called to her from her behind. Lara froze for a second and slowly turned, hoping it was just a artist or designer who knew her... but she knew it wasn't so. This voice was too familiar...and when she turned, she saw Suzie Hamilton, who was waiting for the next elevator nearby. Lara mentally swore and tried to calm herself. May be she'd succeed to fool Suzie...  
-Lara, where're you going? - Suzie was obviously surprised. - So, did everything go well ?  
-Sure. - smiled Lara, trying to keep herself calm although it was VERY difficult. - Jeremy and I got all what we've needed.  
-That's good...so, what happened then? I hope Jeremy didn't play fool and she's still alive? We don't need problems with cops and dead bodies there...  
-Yeah...she's alive. – Lara, indeed, felt herself quite alive. - Jeremy will deal with it later.  
-Okay. But where're you going now? I thought we'll have a meeting later...  
-Oh...it's an emergency situation. We had know from her that she must meet today in her house with one of her friends...I tried to call and cancel it, but the other line didn't respond. So I'm to return to house and make my best in playing her. - said Lara and looked at the clock on the wall for more cogency. - I have less than two hours. Sorry, but I have to go now.  
-Well...good luck then. - smiled Suzie and Lara felt a relief. I made it, she thought...but right then Suzie frowned. - Hmm...wait for a moment, Lara...why do you take the gun?...Hey, and where's YOUR watch?? - Suzie looked at Lara's wrist and suddenly fell silent and frozen. Lara noticed her gaze...and realised that everything went out of her control.  
-Get her!!! - Suzie shouted at the next second as Lara ran away from her. -GET HER IMMEDIATELY!!!  


* * *

  
Lara ran down on the old unused stairs and found herself in the long corridor with dim lights and dusty air. The area she was now in was a technical area on the first floor, and there was no way out from here. It was usually empty - there wasn't much to do here, the most part of it was used as a store. The most people in Core didn't even knew about it's existence.   
Lara opened the first unlocked door and entered in. It was a usual store room, with lots of shelves and other stuff. Lara locked the door and walked to the far corner of the room, hoping to hide there for some time...  
The air was dusty and dirty lamp could hardly light something here. Lara wiped out the dust from one of the big boxes and sat onto it. She remembered all that was happened to her today since she returned home and found Jeremy there... all that looked nearly impossible, but nevertheless it happened. Her double, Jeremy's treachery...well, why just Jeremy's? Core's treachery, that's it! In fact, they'd just sold her. They'd sold her image, her life, everything...for the first time she thought it was only an interesting game...but that was a big mistake. Who could imagine that first Tomb Raider would have such a success? And of course, Core couldn't lose that chance... Lara winced. She remembered, how Jeremy persuaded her to take part in yet another game... oh, it looks so awful now.   
The speaker of the loud announcement system somewhere on the ceiling came to life. - _Attention, attention everyone_. - said the male voice. - _It's a dangerous situation. Anyone who have any information about current position of Lara Croft - she is in the building now - should immediately report to the administration. I repeat - if you see Lara Croft somewhere, IMMEDIATELY report to us. Please, be careful and don't try to do anything by yourself...  
_ Lara cursed. That was Core's fee for all that she's done for them... She stood up to try somehow turn the speaker off...and then her attention was attracted with a small box on one of the shells. The inscription on it's side read "NR, for Jeremy". Lara took it and sat down again.  
There was a big folder inside, named "NR". Lara took it and opened it. At first she thought it was a usual account stuff - diagrams, graphs and tables...but then she found text. And as she continued to read, the hatred became to fill her... it was a report about so-called "Nude Raider". As followed from it, Jeremy Smith suggested such an idea already during creating the first Tomb Raider... Lara read about the realisation - the simple replacing of Lara's texture(the picture that Lara is "wrapped" at) in the game...she read how Core made the "nude" game patch and found the second Lara for her role in NR...how Core anonymnously published NR patch in the Internet and how the sells of the original TR immediately raised up – well, it wasn't a big surprise...the NR patch was unusable without the original game. Not that Lara never heard about NR...but she could never expect that Core was involved in all that dirty thing. Now the evidence was in her hands. Lara threw out a folder when she read, how Core and Eidos was anonymnously supporting their big Internet project...oh yes, the famous www.nuderaider.com. She was unable to read further...that was too much for her. Lara looked into that box again and found on it's bottom a CD... the one glance on it was enough. It was "Nude Raider", PC version, from Core. Perhaps a "special official release". Nude Lara was smiling from it's cover to original Lara. And while looking at her image, real Lara made her decision. What do we have now? Jeremy is against her. Adrian is against her. The whole Core is against her. Okay, so why mustn't she to be against them? Is she Lara Croft, after all??? Lara stood up and quickly headed to the exit, still holding Nude Raider CD in her hand...  
After two minutes of searching there Lara finally found something useful. One of the rooms was to be painted, so workers brought there a lot of their painting stuff. Tins of paint, a lot of different brushes, ladders, and, of course, the solvent. There was about dozen glass bottles with acetone there. Acetone usually was used for washing out the eventual dots of paint and for washing brushes after painting...but Lara, of course, was going to use it on completely different way. She took one of the bottles and looked at it's label. Big red letters read – "Danger! TOXIC AND FLAMMABLE!" Lara slowly smiled. It was time for her revenge...  
Lara plentifully spilled acetone around, using all the bottles except one. The last step was to disable the anti-fire system...fortunately, the main control board of it was down there. Lara looked at the row of triggers, trying to find out, what one disables the system on the first floor, but then thought that it was stupid, laughed and clicked off all the triggers. If I'm making a firework, it must be a really good firework, she thought with a smile.  
After that Lara walked to the stairs, and took the last dangerous bottle. She removed it's cork, and pushed inside a piece of rag instead. Now it had become "The Molotov Cocktail", one of the favourite extremist's tools. Lara lit up the lighter, then the rag, soaked with flammable liquid, and threw the flaming bottle far to the corridor, where everything was spilled with acetone.   
The effect was even greater than Lara was expecting. The air in the corridor was filled with acetone vapours, and it incinerated just as bottle flew through it, even without actually hitting something. And then it followed the fiery explosion, when the bottle with "molotov cocktail" flew into pieces hitting the floor. It exploded like a napalm bomb, spreading fire everywhere. The cloud of burning air flew along the corridor, incinerating everything, like some special fiery effect from action movies. To avoid it Lara had to jump upstairs quickly and ran upward as fast as she could. The temperature here was raising quickly, and it was already hot enough to fry something. Also, the acetone produced black, thick and pungent smoke, that already began to soak everywhere. Oh yeah, that firework was quite good, thought Lara as she ran, followed with puffs of smoke.  
  


* * *

  
Adrian Smith was nervously walking around in his office at fourth floor, cursing mentally almost every second. He was beside himself after recent intercom call of Suzie Hamilton. Lara was still hiding somewhere... they hadn't found her yet. The only good thing was that she still was in the building - all exits was now controlled with their men. Jeremy ordered to turn off all external phones, to not allow her call for police or something. Search was in progress now, and Lara was to be concealed sooner or later...the only problem was that she had a weapon. Their men had already found second Lara tied to the chair down there, but the original was still gone. Adrian took a glance on his little Browning that was laying on his table nearby. He didn't actually like weapons, like his brother, but now it was a necessary safety measure. Adrian winced. He didn't like all the idea, anyway...  
At the next moment the intercom came to life with Suzie Hamilton's voice. Adrian cheerfully turned to it, expecting the good news about Lara's capture, but then he heard some strange screams and other loud noise in a background, coming from a speaker. Adrian pushed the button. – It's Adrian. – said he.  
-Adrian, something's going really wrong here! – answered frightened Suzie's voice. – There's a smoke everywhere, and it's getting hot! There is a fire in the building!  
-Fire?   
-Yes!!! Do you hear that panic? We don't know where the smoke is coming from! Fire alarm doesn't work, we can't do anything! We called for a fire brigade, it's already coming, and I think we need to escape immediately!  
-Suzie, calm down, please...is it so serious?  
-Sure, and I'm not gonna check it anyway! – She coughed heavily. – I hardly can see through this smoke! (cough) I'll announce everyone on a loud announcement and I'm gonna out of here! You should escape too, right now! Out!  
-Suzie! – Adrian shouted, but the intercom was already silent. Then loud announcement speaker came to life.  
-ATTENTION EVERYONE! – cried it with Suzie's voice. – IT'S FIRE IN THE BUILDING! I REPEAT – FIRE IN THE BUILDING! IMMEDIATELY GET OUT FROM THE BUILDING! IF YOU'RE IN HIGH FLOORS, FOLLOW TO THE ROOF AND WAIT THERE OR TRY TO QUIT ON THE OUTER FIRE STAIRS! DO IT NOW!!! QUICKLY! – then it was some coughs and speaker got silent.  
Adrian helplessly looked around, completely stunned. He didn't knew what to do in such a situation...  
And then intercom speaked again. At this time it was Jeremy. -Adrian, where're you?   
Adrian pushed the button. – I'm here. Jeremy, what's going on?  
-Just what you've just heard. It's a fire there in the building. I think that she had set us up. Shit!  
-Do you know where's the fire?  
-Oh yeah...I even can see the smoke from my window. It's somewhere in lower floors...may be first or second. Shit... Well, the building is under insurance, and I think personnel will escape...as I can see, almost everybody down there is out already...and there's not too much people here today, anyway...but she could escape too. We need to prevent it somehow...  
As he spoke, Adrian noticed that the vent hatch in his office began to produce a thick black smoke.  
-Shit, Jeremy, the smoke is already here! – shouted he. – We need to escape too, now!   
-Are you sure it's there? Shit, the things are getting worse now...Okay, listen to me. I'll take all the needed papers and info... I don't think we'll have time to make it through the exit down here. We'll need to go up to the roof. Anyway, she don't have an exit, too... so take your gun. She doesn't have another exit...of course, if she's still alive. You understand me? Raise up here, I'll meet you on the stairs. Go.  
Adrian nodded and released the button. The smoke was already everywhere, and it was hard to breath and see already...but then he saw something that made him immediately take his pistol and call Jeremy again.  
-Jeremy, she's here! – shouted he into the microphone aiming around convulsively. He had just definitely seen Lara's shape in the corridor...  
  
Jeremy was just to walk out from his office, when he heard Adrian's frightened voice. He rushed to his table.  
-Adrian, where is she? Do you see her?  
-No, it's smoke here...but she's here, that's for sure!  
-Do not try to go out, she could be waiting for it. – ordered Jeremy. – I'll be there right now. – He clicked the lock of his gun. – Do you hear me?  
-Yes...yes, Jeremy. I'm waiting... Jeremy, she's there somewhere, I know it... Shit, it's she!! – right then Jeremy heard three quick shots.   
-Did you get her? – asked he. – Adrian, did you get her? Do not be silent! Did you get her or not?  
Intercom was silent for some time...and then it answered with Lara's voice: - Not exactly...but although close to that. By the way, Jeremy, it's your time now...do you know it? – and then it fell silent again.  
Jeremy was frozen for a second, realising, what had just happened. Then he let out a fury cry - SHI-I-I-IT!!! – and, unable to hold himself down, fired into the intercom, turning it into useless heap of plastic.  
  
  
Jeremy ran out from his office, aiming around with his gun. He was breathing heavily, completely stunned. That was too much even for him... And then he nearly leaped to his side, when a loud Lara's voice laughed from nowhere. Then he understood it was just a loud announcer. – I'm on my way, Jeremy! – said she.   
-Die, bitch! – shouted Jeremy to his above. – I'll kill you!   
Although she couldn't hear him, Lara just laughed and turned the announcer off. Jeremy leaned to the wall and tried to calm himself. The things were even worse as he could ever imagine. But he still could make his way out...and he will make it. Jeremy held his gun tighter and cautiously walked along the corridor, aiming into every shadow. He has already smelled smoke here...and noticed some smoke in the air. Either it went through the vent, or the fire was really too strong and he was to hurry. Jeremy wished it was the first choice, but he couldn't be sure. Anyway, it would better to him to hurry up...  
He saw her right after the next turn. She ran at the other end of a corridor, that was ended with a "T"-section. Jeremy didn't wondered. He immediately aimed his gun and fired, but it was too late. Lara hid behind the wall.  
Jeremy rushed there as quickly as he could, ready to shoot at her again. And just when he reached the end and turned after the corner, he saw Lara standing there with gun, aimed right to him. At the next second she fired. Fortunately, Jeremy somehow had time to drop to the floor and avoid it...  
When he looked forward, Lara was running away again. She's just playing with me, thought Jeremy, frenziedly. He shot at her again, but she'd already disappeared from his view behind another corner.  
"Okay, bitch!" – thought Jeremy, jumping to his feet. – "That was your last try!" He ran after her again, but stopped just before the turn and got ready to fire. He knew – she was waiting for him there. Okay. That would be a small surprise. Jeremy breathed, counted to three, and on the last count jumped to the open corridor, firing at Lara standing in the centre of the passage. She wasn't too far from him, so it was quite easy to aim. First bullet missed, but the second and the third hit her right into the chest, pushing her backwards. Jeremy fell to the floor and rolled on it, continuing the fire, like he did that in army long ago. He sent two more bullets into Lara's falling body and saw that they'd hit the target. Jeremy stopped fire just when her ripped and bleeding body hit the floor...   
Jeremy raised to his feet, his heart was racing heavily in an adrenaline rush. Lara's body was laying on it's back, looking up with a empty eyes. Her green top was ripped with bullets and soaked with blood, and blood already began to spread on the floor. Jeremy let out a breath of relief...and then he noticed something that made him felt a cold of death crawling on his back.  
Lara's hands was someway behind her back...and she had no weapon.  
Jeremy slowly walked to her body. His mind was refusing to believe it...but nevertheless it was true. Anyway, he must check it. Jeremy stopped nearby the dead body and squatted. Now he saw her hands. They were tied together with a scotch tape...and she had a small tattoo on her left wrist. The little mark of the second Lara. Lara's double, who played as real Lara in the Nude Raider. Another Lara, who was supposed to replace the original Lara in Next Generation. And he killed her just right now and right here.  
Jeremy slowly raised to his feet. Original Lara must be somewhere nearby... Jeremy suddenly turned. And of course, she was here, beautiful and dangerous as always...Jeremy realised that he didn't actually know her all the time. He forgot that she actually played herself in the game... Jeremy immediately drew his gun again and pushed the trigger...but it produced only stupid clicks. His ammo was over. Jeremy looked to his gun, puzzled, and then to Lara again. She was now aiming at him, and her aim was still as never. The hole at the end of the gun was the deepest hole that Jeremy had ever seen...he thought he saw his death at it's depth. Lara smiled to him with her best spiteful smile. – You know, Jeremy, - said she, - it really shouldn't happen like this...  
  
The echo from a lonely shot was still reverberating in the smoky air in the corridor, as Lara was walking away, to the fire stairs on the outer side of a building. Behind her, near the body of Jeremy Smith, the managing director of Core Design, a small compact disk was laying, reflecting everything around. Six words on it read: "Nude Raider. Featuring nude Lara Croft"...  
  


* * *

  
The fire was quite good, anyway. Lara stood behind the crowd of Core people, unnoticed, looking at the useless tries of fire brigade to do something. The first four floors of Core building were completely under fire. Flames were so high and strong that jets of water from fire pumps couldn't do anything. Fire roared and crackled deafeningly, and one could feel it's heat even there, far away from it's source. Lara stood there for a while, enjoying the beautiful picture of destruction – the results of her work, and then headed to her car.   
Aston-Martin abruptly started off with a jerk and tire screech, and shot through the open gates to the highway. Lara looked at the rear mirror to take the last glance to the burning and smoking Core building behind her, and smiled. She felt herself much better now as she was speeding away on the road...  
Lara stopped at the front of gates of her mansion and jumped out from the car. She ran into the house, and after a minute of two returned, carrying her favourite AK-47 with an under-barrel grenade launcher in one hand and a backpack full of ammo in another. Lara Croft threw weapons into the car and got into by herself. Then she started up the engine, said – Well, Eidos... I'm on my way! – and hit the accelerator...  
  


The (happy) end.

  
  
(**Another author's note :-) **: this story exists in two versions. You've just finished reading one of them, the "more acceptable" one. So, the following text is a small continue, like a "patch", that "upgrades" the story to the second version, that I think to be more "real" :-) I think that both versions have a right to exist separately...  
  
**

Epilogue. 

**  
Lara was making about 70 mph on the highway, heading towards London. The highway was almost empty, so she could speed up to a really high speed...but it could be too risky with such things here. Lara took a quick glance to her AK-47, the most powerful submachine gun in the world, and smiled to her thoughts. Eidos would be definitely glad to her arrival...   
At the next moment, all of sudden, Lara felt a strong dizziness and a headache...it was so strong that she could hardly see the world around. Lara had time only to remove her foot from accelerator, when something brightly flashed before her and everything disappeared in a deep darkness...  
-That's all. – said Lara's double, as she put the empty syringe to the table, next to an ampoule of cianide. She looked at moveless and lifeless Lara's body, chained to the chair, and sighed.  
After a short period of silence Jeremy stood up, holding his folder, and cleared his throat. – Okay, Lara...you know what to do now. - said he, breaking the tension. - Take the body. Adrian, let's go.  
Adrian followed Jeremy to the door and stopped, just to turn and take the last glance to dead Lara. She was looking at him with her now empty and unseeing eyes, but she still had a tired, and nevertheless satisfied smile... Adrian thought he'd noticed something in her eyes, just like a promise of revenge... but that was just a short delusion. He shook his head and then walked out from the room, where another Lara began to raise real Lara's dead body from the chair...  


* * *

  
_ Croft Times, issue from 27 November 2001.  
****_ "Tomb Raider Next Generation, like failed TR movie, has become the next great disappointment of this century..."  
  


The (real) end...

  
  
** Last author's note:** No, there will be no any copyrights or apologizes except already given... I'll just mention that Core actually didn't made a "nude patch", at least, for last two TR games...but this is not an apologize. May be Jeremy Smith is a nice guy in real life, but who cares? Not me, that's for sure. As I've already said, if you don't like it, take it all just as a joke...  
Oh, yes... if that's still unclear for you... CMD means nothing more than "CORE must die". :-)  
Yes, DIE, DIE, DIE! Die Core and die AJ! Go back to the hell! :-) oh, sorry... that was just a dream...   


  
**  
25 February - 27 March 2001.  
E-mail: [sordman@yandex.ru][1]  
URL: [www.larafiction.f2s.com][2]  
**

   [1]: mailto:sordman@yandex.ru
   [2]: http://www.larafiction.f2s.com



End file.
